User blog:Republic Of Gamers Fan Club/*(ROG)* Update
'SUPERCHARGE YOUR GAME WITH GEFORCE RTX SUPER GRAPHICS CARDS FROM ROG AND ASUS' Just under a year ago, NVIDIA began to reshape what was possible from real-time graphics with a flurry of chips powered by its Turing architecture. The GeForce RTX 2080 Ti, GeForce RTX 2080, GeForce RTX 2070, and GeForce RTX 2060 have all delivered winning performance in the exclusively rasterized games of the past and present, and they’ve laid the groundwork for exciting new rendering techniques in the cutting-edge games of today and tomorrow. Turing introduced an innovative parallel pipeline for simultaneous integer and floating-point calculations in each of its shader multiprocessors (SMs). RT Cores fused ray tracing with rasterization for the first time ever in real-time graphics, allowing game developers to bring more realistic lighting, shadows, and reflections into their titles than ever before through a groundbreaking hybrid rendering approach. Tensor Cores have unlocked the power of deep learning for gaming, enabling technologies like the performance-boosting, fidelity-preserving Deep Learning Super Sampling. 'The ROG Strix GeForce RTX 2080 SUPER powers up a primo pixel-pusher' GeForce RTX 2080 SUPER cards bring even more muscle to bear on rasterized and hybrid-rendered games alike, raising the high bar their elite predecessors already set. The RTX 2080 SUPER offers 3072 Turing CUDA cores, up from 2944 on the original RTX 2080. To keep this beast of a chip fed, NVIDIA pushes the transfer rate of the RTX 2080 SUPER’s 8GB of GDDR6 memory to 15.5GT/s, up from 14GT/s on the original RTX 2080. Our graphics card engineers have harnessed the RTX 2080 SUPER’s power in two beefy families of cards. ROG Strix RTX 2080 SUPER cards keep the same superb cooler and PCB design that debuted on our first top-of-the-line RTX 2080s. Three Axial-tech fans use smaller-than-average hubs and special restrictor rings at their edges to move more air at higher pressures than traditional fans do. That directed airflow passes over a massive 2.7-slot-tall heatsink that crams fins into nearly every available cubic centimeter under a muscular shroud. A dual BIOS switch lets you choose between two fan profiles: one tuned for silence at idle, the other for maximum performance under the heaviest loads. For even more cooling power, the RTX 2080 SUPER can take control of up to two system fans using a pair of our FanConnect II headers. FanConnect II borrows smarts from our motherboards to automatically detect four-pin PWM or three-pin DC fans and yoke them to the graphics card's own fan control logic. And if your focus is as much on looking cool as it is on keeping your graphics card chilly, RGB LED accents visible from nearly every angle will spice up any build. ASUS Aura Sync compatibility ensures that the lighting on the ROG Strix RTX 2080 SUPER integrates beautifully with a broad swath of Aura Sync-ready components from a wide range of manufacturers. Our Auto-Extreme assembly tech ensures that every ROG Strix RTX 2080 SUPER comes off the assembly line with nary a blob of solder or a single surface-mount device out of place. An integrated stiffening exoskeleton distributes the weight of the Strix’s massive PCB and cooler across the card and its mounting bracket to prevent GPU sag. And on the Strix—as well as all of our GeForce RTX SUPER graphics cards—you'll find four display outputs that can be used all at once, even in tandem with a next-gen USB Type-C port on select cards for compatible displays and VR headsets The Asus Dual EVO RTX 2080 Super delivers stealthy subtlety ROG Strix GeForce SUPER cards make a statement in any build, but not everybody wants to be an extrovert. For those who prefer flying under the radar, our new Dual EVO family stands ready with clean lines outside and high performance on the inside. The ASUS Dual EVO RTX 2080 SUPER Dual EVO RTX 2080 SUPER cards use two Axial-tech fans to keep air moving through a fin stack that’s just a bit less dense than those on ROG Strix cards. Even so, the 2.7-slot-tall cooler on Dual EVO RTX 2080 SUPERs offers more than enough surface area for that duo of fans to move waste heat away with minimal noise. A small RGB LED light bar on the side of the Dual EVO shroud balances modern style with restraint, and a classy aluminum backplate serves as the bow tie on the Dual EVO’s clean exterior. Zero-dB fan control at idle ensures that this card is as easy on the ears as it is on the eyes. Auto-Extreme assembly and a rigorous 144-hour stress test during production ensure that every Dual EVO card is ready to weather whatever stresses a gamer can throw at it. Here are all of the ASUS GeForce RTX 2080 SUPER cards we're announcing today: Category:Blog posts